Turbulencja
by missMHO
Summary: \\FIC ZAWIESZONY\\ /00Q/ Agent 007 i Q są zmuszeni do wytrwania we wspólnym towarzystwie w kryjówce MI-6. Co wyniknie z tego aresztu domowego?
1. Rozdział 1

To był trzeci dzień w tym przeklętym, dusznym pomieszczeniu, kilka godzin po tym, jak złamali mu kolejny palec. Wtedy padł pierwszy, tak bardzo wyczekiwany strzał w drugiej części budynku.

Claw odwrócił się nerwowo, gdy dołączyły do niego kolejne. Przeklął głośno i zacisnął pieści.

- Nie myśl, że to koniec – wycedził przez zęby, po czym wymierzył ostatnie uderzenie w twarz przywiązanego do krzesła mężczyzny, zerwał karton oklejający okno i wyskoczył.

Q poczuł metaliczny posmak rozlewający się w jego ustach. Ostatnie uderzenie Clawa ponownie otworzyło ranę na wardze. Znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze i zachwiał się na krześle, jednak więzy wokół łokci utrzymały go w miejscu.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wparowała niewyraźna sylwetka, jednak Q nie potrzebował okularów, by poznać tego aroganckiego agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości.

- Ile panienek zaliczyłeś w drodze tutaj, 007? Nie martw się, pośpiech wcale nie był wskazany.

Bond nie odpowiedział, obchodząc całe pomieszczenie. Q prychnął. Zawsze zaczynał intensywnie bredzić, gdy był przemęczony.

- Tak, uciekł – mruknął kwatermistrz. – Mógłbyś na chwilę odłożyć swoją ukochaną pukawkę i oddać mi moje okulary? Leżą pod krzesłem.

Przez chwilę agent skupił wzrok na rysującym się za oknem widoku, po czym przeklął pod nosem i wreszcie spełnił prośbę Q.

- Wybacz, Bond – wymamrotał kwatermistrz, gdy poczuł, jak więzy na jego rękach rozluźniają się.

- Niby co?

Nie zdążył już otrzymać odpowiedzi, gdyż Q przechylił się gwałtownie na bok, tracąc przytomność.

ж

Q obudził się, wzdrygając się gwałtownie. Nie rozpoznał swojego otoczenia zza mgły krótkowzroczności i przez sekundę był pewien, że nadal znajduje się w rękach porywaczy, lecz wtedy spod obezwładniającej paniki zaczęły wyłaniać się kolejne bodźce. Leżał na łóżku, a jego ręce nie były skrępowane. Gdy spróbował usiąść i zacząć poszukiwania okularów, które z pewnością byłyby pomocne w ocenie sytuacji, poczuł dziwny ciężar wokół lewego przedramienia. Powędrował tam wzrokiem – jego nadgarstek był unieruchomiony przez gips, włącznie z dwoma palcami – małym i serdecznym.

Wspomnienia nagle wróciły i przypomniał sobie, czemu w ogóle pozwolił sobie na stracenie przytomności. Odnaleźli go, Bond go odnalazł. Był w rękach MI-6.

Odetchnął głęboko, czując rosnący pod czaszką ból głowy. Ostatnie cztery dni nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych w jego życiu - był pewien, że nie tylko gips i bóle głowy nie będą dawały mu spokoju w najbliższym czasie.

Podskoczył nerwowo, gdy w pokoju rozbrzmiał szczęk otwieranych drzwi i do środka wkroczył Bond.

- Q – powiedział w ramach przywitania i przysiadł w nogach łóżka. Kwatermistrz podniósł się i oparł o ramę łóżka.

- Jesteś w stanie zdać raport? Wciąż nie złapaliśmy jednego z porywaczy.

Q westchnął, rozmasowując skroń zdrową ręką. Miał ochotę połknąć garść przeciwbólowych prochów i znów zapaść w sen. Ale dobrze wiedział, że jest winien MI-6 wyjaśnienia.

- Nie zostałem porwany jako Kwatermistrz, więc nie zdradziłem żadnych klasyfikowanych informacji – zaczął. - Nie mieli nawet pojęcia, że jestem związany z MI-6, więc takowe pytania nawet nie padały. Chodziło o zemstę, za rzecz sprzed kilku lat.

Bond chwilę milczał.

- Rozwiń.

Q wciąż rozmasowywał skronie opuszkami palców. Dawało to niewielką ulgę, ale zajęcie rąk zawsze pomagało mu się skupić.

- Zanim zacząłem pracować dla SIS, byłem zwykłym studentem, który od czasu do czasu lubił z nudów zająć się hakowaniem. Wkradałem się na najróżniejsze serwery i zostawiałem krótkie notki dotyczące dziur w firewallu. Zostałem nazwany w sieci „Dobrym Samarytaninem" i szczerze znienawidzony – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Kiedyś zalogowałem się do systemów MI-6 i natrafiłem na innego hakera podczas ekstrakcji jakiś danych. Nie zdążył jeszcze zatrzeć swoich śladów, więc ja przeszkodziłem mu w tym i właściwie podałem na tacy MI-6. Wtedy na tyle zwróciłem na siebie uwagę, że zaproponowano mi dołączenie do Q-Branch – westchnął. – Tamten haker był znany jako Claw i przeze mnie trafił do więzienia… Teraz jest na wolności i postanowił się zemścić. Nie wiem jak do mnie trafił. W jakiś dziwny sposób dowiedział się, że to ja byłem Samarytaninem, ale na szczęście nie dotarł do informacji dotyczących mojego aktualnego pracodawcy.

- Czy oprócz fizycznej zemsty… – agent kiwnął na zagipsowane przedramię. – Czy żądali od ciebie jeszcze czegoś?

Q pokiwał głową, potwierdzając założenie rozmówcy. – Claw był świadom, że jestem lepszy od niego, więc wymagał, żebym włamał się do serwerów rządowych i wyczyścił jego akta. Dodatkowo chciał kilka milionów zabranych bez pytania z któregoś z banków i przy tej okazji miałem zostawić wyraźne ślady prowadzące do mnie. Claw był mocny w gębie i potrafił zadać ból, ale nigdy nie potrafiłby odebrać życia, więc taki był jego pomysł na dopełnienie mojej „kary". Miałem wpaść na wirtualnej kradzieży i przeżyć to samo, co on, gdy dopadłaby mnie sprawiedliwość i nieuniknione więzienie.

- Znasz prawdziwe dane tego Clawa?

- Nie, nigdy nie miałem potrzeby, aby je uzyskać.

Q zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. Nadal był wyczerpany, a ból głowy jedynie narastał.

- Mamy jakieś środki przeciwbólowe?

Bond pokiwał głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po chwili z dwoma tabletkami na dłoni i szklanką wody.

- Odpocznij, a ja złożę raport M.

ж

Gdy Q się ocknął, czuł się o wiele lepiej niż podczas ostatniej chwili przytomności. Było już ciemno, ale nie potrafił określić ile czasu minęło od wyrwania go z rąk Clawa.

Znalazł Bonda w drugim pokoju, siedzącego na kanapie, z książką w ręku i szklanką whiskey na stole.

- Q.

- 007.

Kwatermistrz usiadł na drugim końcu tapczanu, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja?

- Złożyłem raport M. Zarządził, że mamy pozostać tutaj, dopóki Claw nie zostanie złapany. Porwanie głowy Q-Branch to duże zagrożenie bezpieczeństwa agencji – Bond wbił wzrok w Q, lecz młodszy mężczyzna nie potrafił zinterpretować spojrzenia tych zimnych błękitnych oczu. – Inni agenci zostali wysłani za Clawem i depczą mu po piętach, więc nie powinno to trwać długo. Do tego czasu, jestem twoim osobistym ochroniarzem – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- To jest ten moment, kiedy wpadam w twoje ramiona, 007?

Agent prychnął krótkim śmiechem. – Chyba wolałem, gdy byłeś zbyt zaspany, by pamiętać, żeby być pyskatym.

Q uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a jego wzrok nagle zatrzymał się na zagipsowanym nadgarstku. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie drapał się na granicy opatrunku i odsłoniętej skóry. Gips _już _doprowadzał go do szału. Westchnął z poirytowaniem.

- A „tutaj" znaczy gdzie?

- Porywacze wywieźli cię do Francji. Teraz znajdujemy się w jednej z kryjówek MI-6 w Calais. Od razu zaznaczam, że zabroniono ci wyściubiać nosa z mieszkania, a jako, że ja mam mieć cię cały czas na oku, obaj tutaj utknęliśmy.

- Powiedz mi chociaż, że jest tutaj jakiś laptop – odparł Q prawie błagalnym tonem.

- Spokojnie, ktoś z agencji do jutra ma dostarczyć dla ciebie sprzęt. Wygląda na to, że Q-Branch wymaga twojej obecności chociażby przez pośrednictwo internetu.

- Oczywiście – prychnął Q. Jego wzrok powędrował wokół pomieszczenia. Równolegle do kanapy znajdował się balkon z ogromną, pustą donicą na kwiaty odwróconą do góry nogami. Ich „salon" również nie był imponujący. Prócz tapczanu, na wyposażenie składał się telewizor, stół z trzema krzesłami i regał z kolekcją tanich książek w miękkich okładkach. Ta kryjówka MI-6 zauważalnie nie należała do tych luksusowych. Dostrzegł jeszcze dwie pary drzwi, prócz tych, które prowadziły do jego sypialni - obstawiał kuchnię i pokój Bonda, który, jak jego aktualna kwatera, zapewnie miał własną łazienkę.

- Mamy herbatę?

Mógłby zabić za kubek dobrego Earl Greya.

- Kuchnia jest tam – Bond kiwnął na drzwi po swojej lewej i wrócił do lektury książki.

Poczłapał we wskazanym kierunku, licząc, że znajdzie tam również tabletki przeciwbólowe, które wcześniej przyniósł mu agent. Dopiero teraz docierało do niego, że w ciągu najbliższych dni prawdopodobnie spędzi w towarzystwie Bonda więcej czasu, niż podczas ich całej dotychczasowej znajomości. Zazwyczaj wymiana ekwipunkiem, czy to gdy Q go dostarczał przed misją, czy jego resztki były mu zwracane po wykonaniu zadania, nie były rozwlekłymi spotkaniami. Jednak Q zawsze czerpał swoistą przyjemność z prowadzonych przez nich kąśliwych rozmów, gdy to kwatermistrz był przewodnikiem w uchu Bonda.

Szczerze nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać po tym areszcie domowym z 007 jako kompanem.

ж

Obudziło go uderzenie w twarz i musiał przygryźć wargi, by powstrzymać jęk bólu, gdy wszystkie siniaki pokrywające jego twarz rozpaliły się bólem.

- W końcu się poddasz – przemówił zachrypnięty głos. – Tacy jak my nie są dobrzy w te klocki. Naszymi przymiotami są sprawy umysłowe, nie zmaganie się z bólem… To już nie potrwa długo.

Trzask łamanego nadgarstka huczał mu w głowie.

ж

Q ocknął się, oddychając ciężko. T-shirt służący mu za piżamę kleił się do rozpalonej skóry, a gips okalający nadgarstek nagle wydawał się dyskomfortem nie do zniesienia. Podniósł się z łóżka i po omacku zapalił światło. Pomimo, że pokój wciąż był mu dość obcy, to zielone ściany i zestaw prostych drewnianych mebli pomogły mu wyrwać się z sennej rzeczywistości szarego pomieszczenia wypełnionego drażniącym zapachem krwi.

Poszedł do łazienki przemyć twarz zimną wodą. W bladym świetle wyglądał jak duch samego siebie z imponującą kolekcją siniaków i swędzących strupów. Miał więcej szczęścia, niż by sobie przypisywał, że nie złamali mu nosa. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż nie mógł do końca otworzyć prawego oka. Odstające na wszystkie strony włosy, których nie rozczesał po umyciu, przez co zakręciły się chaotycznie tworząc żałosny obraz fryzury, wcale nie poprawiały jego aparycji.

Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. I tak wyszedł z tego w dość niezłym stanie. Został porwany przez grupę żądnych zemsty hakerów, którzy o wiele lepiej czuli się przed ekranem komputera, a nie terrorystów żądających tajemnic MI-6, którzy nie baliby się sięgnąć po każde środki.

Ale nie był też agentem na czynnej służbie, który zdążył przywyknąć do takich przeżyć. Spodziewał się pierwszej fali zmęczenia, która ogarnie go w chwili, gdy poczuje się bezpieczny. Ale był też pewien, że jego bezsenność powróci, jak wierny pies, a podczas krótkich chwil snu, będą nawiedzać go koszmary ostatnich dni.

Ciągnąc za sobą stopy, przeszedł do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy w jednej szafek znalazł paczkę z kilkoma papierosami w środku. Widział je, gdy wcześniej robił sobie herbatę i zanotował w pamięci ich obecność. Musiał je zostawić poprzedni lokator kryjówki.

Postanowił pójść na balkon. O ile zamierzał załadować własny organizm nikotyną, nie chciał, żeby woń dymu utrzymała się w jego tymczasowej sypialni.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy dostrzegł, że Bond wciąż znajdował się na kanapie, tam gdzie Q ostatnio go widział. Jednak tym razem butelka whiskey stojąca na podłodze była pusta, a sam agent pogrążony był we śnie. Gdy był kilka kroków od tapczanu, Bond otworzył powieki, wzdrygając się lekko, lecz jego wyrwany z letargu umysł musiał rozpoznać sylwetkę kwatermistrza, jako niesprowadzającą zagrożenia, i szybko ponownie zapadł w sen.

Najciszej jak potrafił, Q otworzył drzwi balkonowe i wyszedł boso na zimną posadzkę. Panował przyjemny chłód, zdający się orzeźwiać jego zmysły. Przysiadł na donicy, opierając się o ścianę i wyciągając nogi przed siebie. Wyjął paczkę z kieszeni dresowych spodni - w środku były trzy papierosy i zapalniczka. Idealny zestaw na bezsenną noc.

Zapalił pierwszego i zaciągnął się mocno, jak gdyby próbował wypalić połowę papierosa na raz. Przestał palić regularnie po przyspieszonym skończeniu studiów na rzecz wstąpieniu do MI-6, od tego czasu popalał dość rzadko. Zazwyczaj podczas nocy bezsennych jak ta, po cięższym dniu w pracy - gdy tracili agenta, któryś patent sprawiał większe problemy, niż wcześniej przewidywano, lub, absurdalnie, było zbyt nudno. Ostatni raz całą paczkę na raz wypalił po śmierci poprzedniego Q, po tym jak bomba Silvy wysadziła go w powietrze wraz z siedzibą MI-6 i z asystenta znanego jako 'R', stał się najmłodszą głową departamentu w historii. Dość krótko po tym, po Skyfall i śmierci M, znów niemal nabawił się zatrucia nikotynowego. To było prawie rok temu, czas leciał nieubłaganie…

Popiół spadł mu na palce i Q wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Palenie zawsze wprawiało go w melancholię – był to główny powód, dla którego rzucił.

Zaczął błądzić wzrokiem wokół siebie, szukając rozproszenia i jego oczy zatrzymały się na śpiącym 007.

Żywa legenda MI-6, hobbysta zmartwychwstawania, nałogowy niszczyciel sprzętu Q-Branch, cholerny kobieciarz, chodząca enigma. Można było mu nadać wiele tytułów, ale dla Q był paradoksem. Ze zbyt długą historią, by czasem być tak bezmyślnym. Potrafiący bezbłędnie manipulować ludźmi, by potem zbyć wszystkich przejawami introwertyzmu.

Q prychnął pod nosem. Jak ktoś taki jak Bond mógł być takim playboyem? Zdecydowanie miał pociągającą sylwetkę i dobrze wymodelowane mięśnie (w typie Q – nie na konkurs kulturystyczny, a takie, które pozwalały przyszpilić go do ściany, a potem ewentualnie przy niej zerżnąć). Jednakże jego twarz była pokryta siatką zmarszczek i drobnych blizn, a usta rzadko wyginały w szczerym uśmiechu. I te niedorzeczne uszy, odstające o milimetry za dużo…

Wzrok kwatermistrza zatrzymał się na zamkniętych powiekach agenta. Te oczy chyba były jego tajemnicą… Tęczówki o absurdalnym odcieniu błękitu z ciemną obwódką, przeszywające każdym spojrzeniem. To właśnie one musiały być powodem, dla którego nawet Q, pomimo całego tego wyparcia, uważał agenta za przeklęcie atrakcyjnego.

Kiedyś, gdy ciągnął już trzecią dobę bez porządnego snu i ledwo trzymał się na nogach, Bond przyszedł do Q-Branch oddać resztki ekwipunku z ostatniej misji. W swoim półprzytomnym widzie, Q zapatrzył się w niebieskie oczy agenta na stanowczo za długo, gdy jego umysł zbiegał leniwie na inne tory – przykładowo na kontemplację, czy ów odcień tęczówek jest w ogóle możliwy.

- Gdy ostatnio ktoś tak się we mnie wpatrywał, przynajmniej wpierw zaproponował mi drinka, Q – powiedział wtedy Bond z uśmiechem plątającym się na ustach, a kwatermistrz wzdrygnął się lekko, wyrywając z ociężenia umysłu, jak gdyby budząc się ze snu.

Zgasił peta o podłogę i zaraz odpalił następnego, jednak tym razem nie śpieszył się, jak z pierwszym. Czuł, że już wiele nie pośpi, biorąc pod uwagę ile snu zażył w dzień. Zapowiadała się długa, nudna noc… Oby jutro rzeczywiście dostarczyli mu tego laptopa.

ж

* * *

_Kolejne 00Q po polsku mojej produkcji. Tym razem nie eksperymentalny oneshot, a już fanfick pełną gębą._

_I tak, Q u mnie pali. Winnym jest Ben Whishaw w "The Hour"._

_Jeżeli kogoś dziwiłby tytuł - jest to fizyczne pojęcie z działu aerodynamiki, które odnosi się do utraty stabilności ruchu unoszącego się dymu papierosowego._

_Nie wiem z jaką częstotliwością będą pojawiać się kolejne rozdziały, ale reviews i wszelkie informacje zwrotne są zawsze mile widziane i zazwyczaj wpływają na nią jak najbardziej pozytywnie ;)_


	2. Rozdział 2

Bond obudził się z kłującym bólem szyi i zanotował sobie mentalnie, żeby więcej nie zasypiać na tej kanapie. Drobny kac wcale nie poprawiał jego samopoczucia – zalanie adrenaliny butelką whiskey na pusty żołądek jednak nie było najlepszą decyzją. Głowa ciążyła mu nieprzyjemnie, a przełykanie śliny było koszmarem. Wciąż nierozbudzony, powlókł się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu źródła wody.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, stanął gwałtownie w drzwiach, po czym przetarł oczy, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno się obudził.

- Q? – spytał na tyle głośno, aby czupryna ciemnych loków poruszyła się niespokojnie i podniosła z blatu. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niewyraźną sylwetkę Bonda, dłonią próbując na ślepo znaleźć okulary. Czarne oprawki wreszcie wróciły na jego nos, lecz kwatermistrz wcale nie wyglądał na bardziej przytomnego.

- Czy ty w nocy rozłożyłeś naszą mikrofalówkę na części? Jedną ręką? – Bond powiedział, artykułując wyraźnie każde słowo, jak gdyby sam nie do końca dowierzał w to, co mówi.

Q rozejrzał się wokół siebie, obejmując wzrokiem stosik przewodów i kawałków metalu, tak, jakby sam widział je pierwszy raz.

- Nie mogłem spać – wzruszył ramionami.

- Rozłożyłeś mikrofalówkę na części, bo nie mogłeś spać – powtórzył agent, a jego oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w drugiego mężczyznę. Na tyle intensywnie, że Q przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jak gdyby Bond miał za chwilę przyszpilić go pocałunkiem do blatu. Co za absurdalna myśl.

- Nie zamartwiaj się, 007, zaraz złożę ją z powrotem.

- I nie wybuchnie, gdy będę próbował podgrzać obiad?

- Powiedziałeś to, jak gdyby było to coś złego, a zdążyłem odnieść wrażenie, że lubisz wybuchowe zabawki.

Bond uśmiechnął się lekko. – Potrzebuję kawy, żeby z rana podołać pyskatym dzieciuchom. Czajnik jest nadal w całości?

ж

W południe odwiedził ich pracownik MI-6, przebrany za kuriera FedExu, z paczką, która mogła być tylko laptopem Q. Kwatermistrz natychmiastowo zabunkrował się w swojej sypialni, połączył się z agencją i poprosił o rozmowę z M.

Konwersacja okazała się bardzo rozczarowująca.

- Nie możemy pozwolić, abyś brał udział w poszukiwaniu Clawa – przemówił Mallory stanowczym tonem. – Dopóki nie wrócisz do Londynu i nie zostaniesz poddany ewaluacji psychologicznej, nie możesz zostać uznany za zdolnego do pracy.

Q przygryzł wnętrze policzka, powstrzymując się przed podważeniem polecenia. Chociaż pracował w MI-6 od sześciu lat, wciąż nie był dobry w przyjmowaniu rozkazów. Wykonywał je – zbyt cenił pozycję, na którą udało mu się wdrapać – jednak wciąż nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością.

Szczególnie, gdy wiedział, że mógłby przyspieszyć proces ścigania Clawa. Nadal był figurą w świecie hakerów, choć teraz dla zupełnie innych celów. Mógłby przecież…

- Wiem, co o tym uważasz, Q, ale nie zmienię swojej decyzji. Nawet agenci na czynnej służbie muszą zostać poddani temu procesowi po doświadczeniu tortur. Jesteś pracownikiem biurowym, ale i głową departamentu. Musimy być pewni twojego stanu.

Q wiedział, że Mallory ma rację. Ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to wszystko strata czasu.

Nawet, gdyby nie posłuchałby się i podjął poszukiwań na własną rękę, wszystko byłoby jałowym wysiłkiem, jeżeli nie mógłby przekazać swoich odkryć agencji.

- Będziecie informowani na bieżąco o progresach w sprawie.

- Oczywiście – odparł kwatermistrz ze zrezygnowaniem i zakończył rozmowę.

Dla rozproszenia zamówił zakupy spożywcze przez internet i pomimo mobilności jedynie prawej ręki, szybko znów pozostał bez zajęcia. Czym sobie zasłużył na ten areszt domowy?

ж

Bond wodził wzrokiem za dłonią Q, gdy ta pokonywała po raz kolejny dystans między kubkiem parującego Earl Greya a paczką cukru.

- Naprawdę? Sześć łyżeczek? – spytał agent z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie masz lepszych zajęć niż komentowanie moich nawyków żywieniowych, 007? – westchnął kwatermistrz, mieszając swoją dawkę uderzeniową sacharozy.

- Akurat tak się składa, że nie.

Ich wzrok skrzyżował się na kilka sekund. Obaj mieli już serdecznie dosyć obezwładniającej nudy. Bond właśnie skończył czytać swoją książkę i przyszedł nagabywać Q w kuchni, gdy ten akurat raczył się herbatą, po tym jak rozpakował zakupy spożywcze.

Bond, zniecierpliwiony, zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Q skojarzył się on ze znudzonym tygrysem, krążącym po klatce, po tym, jak znudził się kąsaniem rzuconego mu kawałka surowego mięsa.

Masywna dłoń chwyciła paczkę Marlboro.

- Twoje? – spytał, obracając paczkę między palcami. – Nieletnim nie wolno palić.

- Dowcipy na temat wieku już przestają być śmieszne, 007 – kwatermistrz pociągnął łyk słodkiego, gorącego płynu.

Błysk w oczach agenta wyglądał jak wyzwanie.

ж

Ból był obezwładniający, ale nie chodziło jedynie o kilka połamanych kości w jednym przedramieniu.

Jego dłonie. Ach, dobrze wiedzieli gdzie uderzyć. Q nie mógłby pracować bez swoich dłoni…

Wiedzieli, że to najlepsza metoda, aby go zrobić z niego mentalnego kalekę. Żaden inny rodzaj tortur nie byłby tak skuteczny.

Więc łamali mu palce. Powoli. Po kolei. Dając mu czas przejeść się tym promieniującym bólem i wprawiającą w mdłości świadomością, że już nigdy może nie być w stanie pracować z taką skutecznością jak dotychczas.

A jeżeli będą kontynuować, już nigdy nie zdoła nacisnąć klawiszy klawiatury…

ж

Poczuł na ramieniu mocny uścisk i otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Panika utrudniała mu oddychanie. Nie mógł określić samego siebie w rzeczywistości. Czy nadal jest w niewoli? Więc dlaczego leży na łóżku? Ile palców już stracił?

- Q, to tylko sen. Jesteś bezpieczny – znajomy głos przemawiał do niego uspokajająco, a on chwycił się go, jak liny ratunkowej. Zaplótł kurczowo zdrową dłoń wokół ręki wciąż trzymającej go za ramię. Raptownie stał się świadom włosów klejących mu się do zroszonego potem czoła, gipsu obciążającego drugą dłoń i obserwujących go uważnie niebieskich oczu.

Przymknął powieki, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Jesteś bezpieczny. Uratowali cię. Złamali ci tylko dwa palce i nadgarstek. To nie koniec. Jesteś bezpieczny…

- Q? W porządku?

Nagle młodszy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma się kurczowo przedramienia agenta. Cofnął wciąż lekko drżącą dłoń i podniósł się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej.

- Co ty robisz w mojej sypialni, 007?

To było absurdalne pytanie – Q zapewne krzyczał przez sen i nie dawał spać swojemu tymczasowemu współlokatorowi. Ale kwatermistrz nie oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi. Oczekiwał głupkowatej riposty, która rozładuje napięcie i pozwoli im zapomnieć o tym incydencie. Niemo błagał Bonda o zlekceważenie sprawy.

- Dzisiaj zimna noc, więc miałem nadzieję, że mnie trochę rozgrzejesz – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Jesteś moim Kwatermistrzem, powinieneś dbać o wypełnianie moich potrzeb.

Q teatralnie przewrócił oczami, w duchu dziękując agentowi za swoje przebłyski empatii.

ж

- Co oglądasz?

Q niechętnie przeniósł wzrok z ekranu telewizora na agenta, który właśnie wyszedł ze swojej sypialni. Musiał przed chwilą brać prysznic, bo jego jedynym odzieniem był ręcznik przewiązany w pasie, a włosy wyglądały na wilgotne. Młodszy mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na niekonieczne błądzenie wzrokiem po liniach torsu agenta (zdecydowanie mięśnie w jego typie). Gdy zawędrował do twarzy Bonda i brwi podniesionych w zaintrygowanym wyrazie, odwrócił się z powrotem do telewizora.

- „Doktor Who" – odpowiedział na wcześniej zadane pytanie. Akurat trafił na powtórkowy maraton serii z Christopherem Ecclestonem. Uznał, że to lepszy sposób na spędzenie dnia, niż dostawanie białej gorączki nad komputerem, który tylko kusiłby go, by wyśledzić Clawa na własną rękę. Odnosił wrażenie, że MI-6 przysłało mu tego laptopa w ramach kolejnych wyrafinowanych tortur. Z jakiego innego powodu dostarczyliby mu jego własną technologię, jeżeli nie został uznany za zdolnego do pracy? Przeklął w duchu po raz kolejny i skupił się na telewizorze.

Kilka minut później Bond wrócił do pokoju, ubrany już w dresy MI-6 (które były jedyną dostępną odzieżą w ich ekskluzywnej kryjówce) i padł na drugi koniec kanapy.

- Nigdy nie rozumiałem fenomenu tego serialu – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

- I ty nazywasz siebie patriotą? – odparł Q z przesadnym dramatyzmem.

Po pięciu minutach Bond odłożył książkę (Q zauważył, że tym razem jego wyborem padała powieść po francusku) i zaczął oglądać razem z kwatermistrzem, po piętnastu oświadczył, że Kapitan Jack Harkness to równy gość. Potem szczerze się roześmiał, gdy Doktor stwierdził, że „wracaj do swojego pokoju" to byłyby beznadziejne ostatnie słowa. Q zastanawiał się czy to, dlatego że w jakiś sposób mógłby się do tego odnieść.

ж

Q odpisywał na maila (mógł nie być uznany za w pełni zdolnego do pracy, ale nikt nie mógł mu zabronić kontaktu z technikami Q-Branch, gdy mieli wątpliwości co do jednego z prototypów), kiedy Bond zapukał do drzwi.

- Twój serial znowu leci.

- Ja nie mam „swoich" seriali, 007. Nie jestem nastoletnią dziewczyną.

- Wybacz, czasem wciąż o tym zapominam.

Q nie uraczył tego odpowiedzią i wrócił do jednorękiego pisania na klawiaturze – nadal w imponującym tempie. Bez pytania agent wszedł do pokoju i zajrzał młodszemu mężczyźnie przez ramię.

- Podobno nie dostałeś jeszcze zezwolenia na powrót do pracy – powiedział z prowokującą swawolnością w głosie, nie odrywając wzroku od projektu mechanicznych rękawic, które pozwalałyby agentowi miażdżyć metalowe pręty (lub kości drugiej osobie) przy najmniejszym wysiłku. – To wygląda ciekawie…

- Prototyp – mruknął Q, w końcu stawiając ostatnią kropkę do swoich uwag. Bycie ograniczonym do jednej dłoni było… drażniące.

Kliknął „wyślij" i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na blondyna. Bond stał tak blisko, że Q musiałby zmiażdżyć mu stopę nogą krzesła, by swobodnie się wydostać zza biurka, a zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na siłowanie się z agentem.

- 007?

Bond podniósł pytająco brwi, choć błysk w jego błękitnych oczach wskazywał, że dobrze wie, czego kwatermistrz od niego oczekuje.

- Czyżbyś nudził się już na tyle, by sięgać po przedszkolne droczenie?

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Q – oświadczył z przesadną teatralnością.

Q miał wrażenie, że im dłużej przebywa w Calais, tym coraz mniejsze są jego pokłady cierpliwości, które to wcześniej wydawały się bezdenne. – Nastąp się, 007.

Bond nie był w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia. – Nie jestem krową, Kwatermistrzu.

- _Wybacz, czasem wciąż o tym zapominam._

Agent wyszczerzył się szeroko, ale nie dawał za wygraną i jeszcze bardziej napierał na drugiego mężczyznę.

Q westchnął. – Sam nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale siedzenie przy komputerze jest dla mnie irytujące. Wypuść mnie stąd wreszcie.

- Palce cię świerzbią, co? – uśmieszek Bonda był zbyt usatysfakcjonowany.

- Tak, przez ten gips, ręka swędzi mnie nieustannie– mruknął w odpowiedzi i wreszcie uderzył owym gipsem Bonda w brzuch. – Daj mi obejrzeć Doktora.

- A jednak to twój serial.

- Brak świeżego powietrza ci nie służy.

- Och, _ja_ trzymam się świetnie. Nie mi zabrali wszystkie zabawki.

- Następnym razem wyślę cię na misję z pistoletem na wodę.

- Puste groźby, za bardzo mnie lubisz.

- Jesteś wielkim dzieciuchem, 007.

- Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że to ty jesteś niepełnoletni w tym towarzystwie, chłopcze.

- Pistolet na wodę. Zapamiętaj moje słowa.

Dla podkreślenia, w końcu wycofał krzesło i stanął jedną z nóg na stopie agenta.

- Auć, bez przemocy, Kwatermistrzu!

Dzięki temu manewrowi, Q wreszcie udało się uwolnić i przeszedł do drugiego pokoju. Rzeczywiście, leciał kolejny odcinek przygód Doktora i jego kompanów. Padł na kanapę i chwycił pilota, by zwiększyć głośność. Bond podążył za nim i usiadł obok. Wyglądało na to, że uznał sfrustrowanego kwatermistrza za źródło rozrywki.

- To, kiedy mogę się spodziewać takiego cacka produkcji Q-Branch?

Q podniósł brwi w zdumieniu i podążył za wzrokiem agenta, który wpatrywał się w zaciekawieniem w Rose, która łączyła przecięte kawałki drutu kolczastego za pomocą gadżetu Doktora. – Masz na myśli soniczny śrubokręt?

- Przydatna rzecz – stwierdził poważnym tonem.

- Przykro mi, że to ja muszę ci o tym powiedzieć, 007, ale ten serial to science-fiction i _nie jest_ prawdziwy. Tak jak Święty Mikołaj.

Twarz agenta przybrała wyraz manierycznej urazy. – Jak mogłeś, Q!? To zbyt okrutne!

Kwatermistrz nie dał rady prowadzić dalej ich przekomarzań i zaniósł się śmiechem, czując na sobie wzrok zadowolonego z siebie Bonda.

Bycie uziemionym zdecydowanie im nie służyło.

ж

- Znów nie śpisz – zauważył Bond, wychodząc ze swojej sypialni. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie od piżamy, a włosy odstawały nieatrakcyjnie na jeden bok.

Q zajmował swoje siedzisko na odwróconej donicy na balkonie, siedząc przy otwartych drzwiach, sprawiając, że ich pokój dzienny wypełniał się odświeżająco chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem. Sam Q był owinięty w ciepłą bluzę, chociaż stopy miał bose. W dłoni spoczywał wypalony już papieros.

- Cierpię na bezsenność, od kiedy byłem nastolatkiem – rzucił obojętnym tonem, wrzucając peta do kubka, który służył mu za popielniczkę.

- Czyli dość niedługo – zauważył Bond, stając w drzwiach balkonowych. Jego ręce pokryła gęsia skórka, ale sam agent nie drgnął.

Q pokręcił lekko głową. Postanowił już nie komentować przytyków Bonda na temat jego wieku. Zamiast tego wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa i zapalił, męcząc się chwilę z zapalniczką.

- Podzielisz się? – zagadał starszy mężczyzna. Q w odpowiedzi pokazał mu puste opakowanie. – Szkoda.

Kwatermistrz wstał, zaciągnął się mocniej i wypuszczając powoli dym, przeniósł papierosa do ust Bonda, a jego palce pozostały na wargach agenta dłużej niźli to było konieczne. Ich spojrzenie spotkało się i przez chwilę obaj utrzymali skrzyżowany wzrok, milcząc. Tęczówki Bonda, niezawodnie, były intensywnie niebieskie i wydające się wręcz jarzyć w półmroku.

Q wreszcie cofnął dłoń i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, jak gdyby chronił się przed zimnem.

- Dobranoc, 007. Jutro kolejny ekscytujący dzień.

Następne kilka godzin Q spędził włamując się do baz danych CIA i rekreacyjnie szukał wszelkich luk w ich systemie, czując w ustach irytujący posmak nikotyny.

ж


	3. Rozdział 3

_Tak, "Ćmy" się piszą, będą w tym miesiącu._

_Tak, wiem, ostatnio moje tempo update'owania jest zatrważające._

_Rozdział niezbetowany. Endżoj, mam nadzieję._

_- wasza Miho walcząca z blokiem pisarskim, kiedy w końcu ma czas pisać_

* * *

Przy późnym śniadaniu następnego dnia, Bond nie liczył ile łyżeczek cukru ląduje w kubku herbaty kwatermistrza (jak robił każdego ranka, ku frustracji młodszego mężczyzny), a z zaintrygowaniem wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Q nie wytrzymał już po czterech minutach.

- Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, 007? – powiedział, przesłodzonym głosem, który w jego ustach brzmiał jak groźba zabicia ukochanego szczeniaka na oczach rozmówcy.

- Urosła ci broda – zauważył głośno Bond.

Q westchnął. Gdy został wyciągnięty z rąk porywaczy, jego policzki już pokrywał lekki zarost. Jednak teraz, kiedy ich areszt domowy przedłużał się o kolejne dni, powoli zaczął hodować brodę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Golenie jedną ręką byłoby dość uciążliwe, a kwatermistrz pomijał wszelkie kłopotliwe czynności, które nie były koniecznością - mycie włosów już stało się drażniąco czasochłonne, a pisanie jedną ręką na komputerze było wręcz poniżające. Jednakże zmuszanie Bonda do wyręczania go w przygotowywaniu posiłków było czystą przyjemnością, co Q uznawał za jedyną zaletę swojego tymczasowego upośledzenia.

- Twoja spostrzegawczość jest wyśmienita, nic dziwnego, że jesteś tak cenionym agentem Jej Królewskiej Mości – odpowiedział, biorąc łyk gorącej herbaty. – Możesz już przestać się we mnie wpatrywać jak cielę w malowane wrota?

- Oczywiście, że nie, to zbyt intrygujący widok.

Q przewrócił oczami i wyszedł z kuchni.

- Dwa mnie dwa tosty, dzięki – rzucił jeszcze.

Tak, eksploatowanie agenta zero-zero jako wykonawcę posiłków było zdecydowanie satysfakcjonujące.

ж

Q był tak pochłonięty sprawdzaniem kosztorysu dla nowej serwerowni, że dosłownie podskoczył, o mało nie zrzucając laptopa na podłogę, gdy nagle cały pokój zdawał się zmieniać położenie. Gwałtownie podniósł głowę, rozglądając się wokół. Bond przesuwał kanapę ze środka pokoju pod ścianę. Kanapę, na której wciąż siedział kwatermistrz.

- Co ty… Zwariowałeś?!

- Nie lubisz jak ci przeszkadzam, gdy nielegalnie zarządzasz swoim departamentem – stwierdził agent beztrosko. – To ci nie przeszkadzam – dodał, dosuwając kanapę pod szafkę z książkami. Q chwycił się oparcia zdrową ręką, jak gdyby groził mu upadek ze swojego siedziska.

- Czyżbyś postanowił w międzyczasie przekwalifikować się na dekoratora wnętrz? – spytał młodszy mężczyzna, obserwując jak stół również zostaje przesunięty ze środka pokoju pod ścianę i tym samym stając się blokadą uniemożliwiającą dostęp do drzwi do sypialni Q. Bond uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Nie mogę wychodzić na zewnątrz, a czuję jak moje mięście dostają zastoju. Potrzebuję przestrzeni do ćwiczeń – wytłumaczył agent z manierą kogoś, kto wyjaśnia dziecku, że wcale nie zostało przyniesione przez bociana. Po czym obrał miejsce na środku pomieszczenia i zaczął się rozciągać. Q wzruszył ramionami od niechcenia i wrócił wzrokiem do ekranu komputera.

Jednak ponowne skupienie się na rządkach liczb okazało się niełatwym zadaniem. Koszulka Bonda była definicją obcisłej odzieży i materiał wyraźnie rysował linie poruszających się wypracowanych mięśni. Q długo walczył z własnym spojrzeniem, zmuszając je do zatrzymania na laptopie, zamiast ciągłego skakania pomiędzy ekranem, a sceną malującą się na środku pokoju.

Gdy agent zaczął wykonywać pompki, młodszy mężczyzna poddał się z cichym westchnięciem i postanowił zwyczajnie nacieszyć się widokiem. Bond zauważył od razu, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza całe cztery minuty.

- Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba, Kwatermistrzu? – spytał wreszcie Bond, spoglądając na niego z wyraźnie powstrzymywanym rozbawieniem. Q wzdrygnął się, przesuwając laptopa na swoich udach, by ten bardziej zakrywał jak _bardzo_ podoba mu się to, co widzi.

- To ty zgubiłeś wczoraj pilota od telewizora, więc patrzę na to, co jest – wymamrotał gniewnie.

Agent przerwał ćwiczenie, podnosząc sceptycznie brwi. Podniósł się do klęku i _ściągnął koszulkę_, odrzucając ją na bok, po czym wrócił do robienia pompek. Tym razem na jednej ręce.

Q mocniej zacisnął dłonie na obudowie laptopa.

Dupek. Skończony dupek. Zboczony popaprany dupek.

Miał ochotę ulotnić się do swojego pokoju i wziąć zimny prysznic, jednak Bond odciął mu drogę ucieczki, wcześniej barykadując drzwi stołem (wolał teraz nie zastanawiać się czy był to celowy zabieg). Gdyby Q musiał pod drodze siłować się jeszcze z meblem, agent na pewno dojrzałby bezpośredni powód jego odwrotu. Q wziął więc głęboki oddech, błagając by krew, która spłynęła poniżej pasa, wróciła na swoje miejsce i odpalił Solitaire'a na komputerze, żałując, że do Quake'a III potrzeba dwóch dłoni.

Okazało się, że rozpikselowany pasjans jest dobrym reduktorem napięcia seksualnego.

I wcale nie przyznałby się, że tego wieczora jego wieczorny prysznic trwał dłużej niż zwykle, a masturbacja z jedną niesprawną ręką jest zdecydowanie mniej efektywna.

ж

Następnego dnia Q zabunkrował się w swoim pokoju i z niezdrowym uporem grał w Quake'a III – dopóki z frustracji nie połamał myszki, której ruchy obsługiwał gipsem.

ж

Gdy kolejnego ranka Q wyłonił się ze swojego pokoju, przywitało go krótkie prychnięcie śmiechem. Poniekąd się go spodziewał, więc zignorował je z łatwością, po czym bez słowa wkroczył do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać sobie herbatę. Agent oczywiście za nim podążył.

- Czyżbyś przez noc wszedł w ten trudny wiek, gdy nikt cię nie rozumie i chcesz ukryć się przed światem? - Bond nie powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem, wciąż wpatrując się w kwatermistrza. Młody geniusz miał na sobie co najmniej dwie koszulki, na które narzucił jeszcze grubą bluzę, której kaptur nasunął na swoje nieokiełznane włosy. Warstwy ubrań wyglądały komicznie na jego patykowatej sylwetce, a kaptur jeszcze bardziej odmładzał optycznie - jednak dopóki kompromitujące odzienie spełniało swoją funkcję, Q kompletnie o to nie dbał.

- W nocy spadła temperatura i z tego mieszkania zrobiła się chłodnia – poskarżył się, naciągając mocniej rękawy bluzy i ukrywając w nich dłonie.

- Histeryzujesz, Q – odparł agent, który wciąż chodził po mieszkaniu w krótkim rękawku. Kwatermistrz bez słowa posłodził herbatę (tym razem cztery i pół łyżeczki) i minął Bonda w drzwiach, nie racząc go spojrzeniem. Usadowił się na kanapie, podkulając nogi. Bond usłyszał jeszcze jak mamrocze w kubek, że nie może pracować na komputerze, gdy dłonie drżą mu z zimna. Kilka łyków herbaty potem, wbrew temu, co właśnie powiedział, sięgnął po laptopa leżącego na pobliskim stoliku.

Bond usiadł koło niego z własną poranną dawką kawy i ostentacyjnie spoglądał mu w ekran, chociaż niewiele rozumiał ze skrótów myślowych, które kwatermistrz dopisywał do notatek dotyczących tego samego projektu rękawicy potęgującej siłę mięśni, który już kiedyś widział wśród plików Q.

- Wciąż nad tym pracujecie? – spytał, szczerze zainteresowany.

- Yhym – odparł Q, zapominając, że miał być obrażony na starszego mężczyznę, dając ponieść się pracy. – Jest pewna kwestia, którą próbujemy rozwiązać z R… Hmm… Pokaż mi swoją dłoń, 007, muszę coś sprawdzić.

Agent podniósł pytająco brwi, lecz gdy kwatermistrz nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, westchnął i odłożył kubek z kawą. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Q, który wziął ją we własną smuklejszą dłoń i mrucząc coś pod nosem, zaczął zginąć niektóre palce, a potem porównywał rozstawienie ich kłykci.

- To bez sensu – powiedział wreszcie, wciąż trzymając dłoń Bonda we własnej, choć jego wzrok wbity był w ekran komputera, skanując linie tekstu i liczb. – Nie mając prototypu w fizycznej postaci, nie dam teraz nic poradzić… - z podirytowanym wydechem, zamknął laptopa i dopiero wtedy zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na ich wciąż złączone ręce. Agent liczył na to, że młodszy mężczyzna poczuje się zakłopotany sytuacją, szczególnie po ostatnim wybryku z ćwiczeniami. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się reakcji, która naprawdę nadeszła.

- Jakim cudem nie masz zimnych rąk? – Q burknął oskarżycielsko. – Siedzisz w samej koszulce i nic, a ja tu zamarzam w kilku warstwach, to jest zupełnie niesprawiedliwe!

Jego - rzeczywiście chłodna – dłoń powędrowała do bicepsu Bonda, po czym spoczęła na jego klatce piersiowej.

- To jest _nienormalne_, jesteś chodzącym kaloryferem!

Q był tak dogłębnie oburzony w swoim odkryciu, że agent potrzebował całego swojego praktycznego doświadczenia, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Oh, to chyba pierwszy komplement, jaki od ciebie usłyszałem, Kwatermistrzu.

- I nie licz na wiele więcej – padła odpowiedź, a dłonie młodszego mężczyzny cofnęły się, zaprzestając eksploracji temperatury ciała Bonda.

- Znalazłem pilota – zarzucił Bond z wyolbrzymioną nadzieją, kiwając na szafkę z telewizorem, gdzie rzeczywiście spoczywała szczęśliwie odnaleziona zguba.

- Gratuluję, Sherlocku – prychnął Q, wstając po pilota.

- Oj, mówiłem, żebyś zwracał się do mnie 'James' – odparł agent, nie komentując faktu, że gdy Kwatermistrz ponownie zajął miejsce na kanapie, pozostawił między nimi zdecydowanie mniejszy dystans.

Przez chwilę Q skakał po kanałach, by wreszcie zatrzymać się na „Iron Manie", ignorując francuski dubbing na rzecz faktu, że i tak widział już film kilka razy. Tony Stark był właśnie w trakcie budowania Marka II i tłumaczył Pepper, że stabilizator lotu nie jest bronią. Gdy kula energii wystrzeliła z rękawicy powalając miliardera, Q zachichotał pod nosem i wreszcie pozwolił sobie na pełne rozluźnienie. Zanurzając się głębiej w miękkim tapczanie, jego ramię zetknęło się z Bondem, lecz nie cofnął się przed dotykiem. Pozwalało mu to skraść trochę ciepła bijącego od agenta i nie potrafił odmówić sobie tego komfortu.

- To kim jest ten łysol? – spytał Bond, gdy Obadiah pojawił się na ekranie. Q westchnął, rozważając korzyści wprowadzania agenta w świat Marvela.

ж

Usta Bonda nie smakowały tak, jak Q sobie wyobrażał, a cały akt wzbudził w nim o wiele większe poczucie niepoprawności sytuacji, niż przewidywał. Ale postanowił nacieszyć się chwilą póki trwała, a analizą zająć się kiedy indziej.

Silne dłonie opuściły jego włosy i powędrowały niżej, pozostawiając szlak przyjemnych dreszczy na swojej drodze. Agent przerwał pocałunek, gdy szorstkie palce niespodziewanie zacisnęły się na szyi Kwatermistrza.

Q otworzył oczy, czując wzbierającą w nim panikę. Jednak twarz, którą ujrzał nad sobą nie należała do 007. Spoglądał na niego szczerzący się z chorą satysfakcją Claw.

- Niegrzeczny z ciebie chłopiec, Sammy.

ж

Q obudził własny krzyk, który urwał się w łapczywej próbie złapania większej dawki powietrza. Poczuł dłoń spoczywającą na jego ramieniu i zaczął desperacko wyrywać się z jej objęć.

- Q! Spokojnie, to ja, James. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Kwatermistrz wreszcie zogniskował wzrok na agencie i dziwna mieszanka niepokoju i troski, którą ujrzał w błękitnych oczach, sprawiła, że wreszcie wrócił do rzeczywistości. Fakty powoli wracały do jego napompowanego adrenaliną umysłu. Musiał zasnąć podczas finałowej walki „Iron Mana", bo pamiętał jeszcze Pepper uciekającą przed Obadiah w zbroi. W telewizji leciał teraz jakiś czarno-biały film z Marylin Monroe, a on leżał skulony, w połowie znajdując się na kolanach Bonda, praktycznie wtulając się plecami w jego brzuch, jak gdyby próbował owinąć się nim jak ciepłym kocem.

O mało nie złamał nosa agenta gipsem, gdy próbował gwałtownie zerwać się na nogi.

Przeklęty spadek temperatury. Przeklęty jego brak odporności na chłód. Przeklęty chodzący-grzejnik-agent-specjalny.

W telewizji zaczęła grać melodia do tanga, a Bond wpatrywał się w Q na równi ze zdumieniem i rozbawieniem.

- Muszę sprawdzić maila – mruknął wreszcie, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie zamierzał przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą, jak zimno zrobiło mu się w momencie, gdy oddalił się od Bonda.

ж

- Mógłbyś przestać? To strasznie rozpraszające.

Q podniósł na niego zdumiony wzrok.

- Ciągle drapiesz się w policzek – dookreślił Bond, kiwając na palce kwatermistrza, które owszem, bezwiednie drapały krawędź jego szczęki.

- Wybacz, 007, ale nie przywykłem do zapuszczania zarostu – mruknął i zanim agent zdążył skomentować, że to z pewnością spowodowanie jego młodym wiekiem, dodał. – Poza tym, nie wiem, w czym tak miałbym cię rozpraszać. Widzieliśmy ten odcinek wczoraj wieczorem.

Rzeczywiście, Bond oglądał powtórkę „The Human Nature", podczas gdy Q odpowiadał na maila od R, który miał wątpliwości, co do wyposażenia na nadchodzącą misję 003. Zamierzał obdarować go jednym z prototypów, który jeszcze nie był używany przez żadnego agenta, a o którym Q nie zdążył dokończyć raportu przez porwaniem. Bond oczywiście uznał to za zaproszenie do zaprzestania oglądania. Wstał i podszedł do stołu, gdzie Q dzisiaj zorganizował swoje miejsce pracy.

- Znowu kontaktujesz się ze swoim departamentem bez pozwolenia?

- R nieźle sobie radzi beze mnie – odparł z dozą satysfakcji. - Ale są kwestie, w których moja opinia jest niezbędna. Gdy ja byłem R, Boothroyd też miał zawsze ostatnie słowo.

Bond uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc melancholię w głosie Q, gdy wspominał o swoim poprzedniku. Sam również pałał sympatią do tego szalonego staruszka. Nagle w jego głowie zrodziła się pewna kwestia.

- Długo byłeś R?

- Od mojego pierwszego dnia pracy w Q-Branch. Gdy mnie przyjmowali, już planowane było, że kiedyś zostanę głową departamentu, więc od razu zostałem asystentem aktualnego Q – odpowiedział, nie skupiając się zbytnio na swoich słowach, skanując wzrokiem listę plików na jednym ze swoim wirtualnych dysków.

- To żadna odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

- Byłem R przez pięć lat, 007.

Bond zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak to się stało, że nie poznałem cię wcześniej?

- Jesteś niesławnym Jamesem Bondem, więc sam Kwatermistrz zawsze zajmował się przekazywaniem twojego ekwipunku, każdy inny byłby poza prestiżem – Q powiedział tak poważnym tonem, że agent prawie mu uwierzył. Niestety brunet nie zdołał utrzymać twarzy pokerzysty i zachichotał na widok głębokiej konsternacji na twarzy Bonda. – Staruszek po prostu za tobą przepadał i zawsze lubił się pochwalić przed ulubionym zero-zero swoimi wynalazkami. Chociaż pewnie nie raz korzystałeś z ekwipunku, który wyszedł spod moich rąk, jeszcze zanim poznaliśmy się oficjalnie.

- To jakieś naciągane, na pewno musiałem widzieć cię gdzieś w laboratorium Boothroyda.

Q westchnął. – Jak wygląda mój R?

Bond zmarszczył brwi, a jego milczenie przeciągało się do pełnej minuty.

- Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że nie zwracasz uwagi na innych techników, 007. Chociaż uwielbiasz ich irytować – kwatermistrz wyglądał jak gdyby świetnie się bawił kosztem zmieszanego agenta. – Dlatego i mnie zauważyłeś dopiero, gdy moja pozycja wzrosła.

Bond nie mógł zaprzeczyć, więc kontynuował milczenie.

Q prawie podskoczył, gdy dłoń agenta zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku.

- Przestań się drapać, masz już wystarczająco poharataną tę swoją śliczną buźkę

Q odruchowo otworzył usta, by rzucić jakąś kąśliwą ripostą, lecz nagle zabrakło mu słów. Dopiero, gdy agent pociągnął go za wciąż trzymaną rękę i zmusił do wstania, wrócił mu głos.

- 007, co ty wyprawiasz?

- Prowadzę cię do łazienki, gdzie pozbędziesz się tej cholernej brody. Znudziła mi się i teraz tylko irytuje.

- _Ciebie_ irytuje?! Poza tym nie będę golił się z gipsem…

- Nie powiedziałem, że _ty_ będziesz się golił – odparł Bond szelmowskim tonem i dopiero wtedy Q zorientował się, że właśnie przecinają sypialnię agenta i wchodzą do _jego_ łazienki. Posadził go na zamkniętej klapie toalety i sięgnął po leżącą na umywalce brzytwę.

- O nie, chyba zwariowałeś.

- Nie ufasz mi? – Bond wbił w niego przenikliwy wzrok i nagle Q poczuł, jak gdyby to pytanie dotyczyło czegoś więcej niż wymuszonego golenia.

- Tylko chciałbym nadal mieć nos i oboje uszu, jak skończysz – zmitygował w końcu, wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem.

Bond bez słowa zaczął nakładać piankę do golenia na policzki i szyję kwatermistrza. Jego ruchy były wymierzone i delikatne i Q wbrew swojej woli poczuł przyjemne dreszcze rozlewające się po jego ciele, od miejsca gdzie spracowane dłonie agenta muskały jego skórę. Już dawno nikt go nie dotykał w taki sposób…

Cholera, musiał naprawdę być sfrustrowany, skoro nagle nakładanie pianki do golenia wydawało mu się erotyczne.

Wciąż milcząc, agent chwycił brzytwę i ułożył wprawnie w dłoni, po czym drugą ręką chwycił szczękę młodszego mężczyzny, by ustawić jego głowę pod najwygodniejszym kątem.

Pierwszy ruch ostrza wzdłuż skóry kwatermistrza, sprawił, że Q poczuł jak nagle przyspiesza mu tętno, a krew zaczęła huczeć mu uszach. Lecz nie ze strachu… To wszystko nie miało prawo być tak ponętne, jak było w rzeczywistości.

Niebieskie oczy były wyraźnie skupione, wodząc wzrokiem po twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Q nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek był z Bondem tak blisko.

- Teraz uważaj i się nie ruszaj, to dość podchwytliwa część – przemówił agent, ciszej niż wcześniej, nadając całej sytuacji jeszcze większej intymności, po czym przechylił jego głowę w tył delikatnym ruchem. Q wstrzymał oddech, gdy ostrze prześlizgnęło się w górę jego gardła.

Nawet nie drgnął, gdy Bond wytarł resztki pianki z jego twarzy.

- I proszę, gotowe – powiedział, gładząc policzek Q; zatrzymał się na jego wargach, przytrzymując opuszki palców w kąciku ust przez ciągnące się sekundy.

Kiedy zaczęli grać w tę grę i jakie były jej zasady? Q nawet nie był pewien, który z nich ją zapoczątkował. I do czego miał prowadzić jej finał.

Bond ostrożnie wstał i zaczął opłukiwać brzytwę w umywalce.

- Dzięki – wybąkał Q i wyszedł trochę zbyt szybkim krokiem na poszukiwanie papierosów, które powinny były przyjść z poranną dostawą produktów z Tesco. Potrzebował chwili na balkonie. Nagle było mu stanowczo za gorąco.

O, ironio.

* * *

_I tak, oczywiście, że scenę golenia zerżnęłam ze "Skyfall"._


End file.
